The subject of this patent application relates generally to sound detection or amplification devices, and more particularly to apparatuses configured for enhancing the output of a stringed musical instrument.
Applicant hereby incorporates herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, a conventional multi-stringed musical instrument (such as an electric or acoustic guitar) utilizes wire-wound magnetic pickups to convert the physical string vibrations into electrical signals for further amplification. Such pickups typically have additional adjustable magnetic elements (“pole pieces”) under each string. On many pickups these pole pieces are individually adjustable, and adjusting these elements closer or further from their associated strings allows for control of the relative output volume of each string into the composite output signal. When adjusted properly, the overall volume of the instrument, when plucked or strummed, will give a perception that all strings are of “equal volume” and will thus produce a coherent listening experience. That is, no string or strings will sound uncharacteristically louder or softer than any other.
After such adjustments have been made, there are still situations during performances or recording where modifications of the instrument's sound are desired. The most common modifications are currently done by changing the frequency characteristics of the outputted waveform by using equalization (EQ) via electronic filtering. For example, emphasizing the low-range frequencies of a guitar may be achieved by “rolling off” the higher frequencies to give the instrument a “fatter” sound. However, such filtering removes not only the upper harmonics of the emphasized notes but also removes much of the frequencies of the higher notes—often an undesirable result.
One objective of this invention is to provide a method of emphasizing certain aspects of the output of a stringed musical instrument while retaining the characteristic sounds of the emphasized string or strings. A second objective of this invention is to achieve said emphasis using string group coil outputs. A third objective of this invention is to integrate the emphasis into the overall sound of the instrument. And a fourth objective of this invention is to emphasize the selected string or strings without compromising the sound of the non-emphasized string or strings.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.